ABSTRACT ? PLANNING AND EVALUATION The Lurie Cancer Center (LCC) has a well-developed system for planning and evaluation. As new LCC Director, Dr. Platanias established a new Senior Leadership team, with well-defined roles and responsibilities: (1) Maha Hussain, M.D. was appointed as Deputy Director, (2) Kathleen Green, Ph.D. as Associate Director for Basic Sciences Research, (3) Massimo Cristofanilli, M.D., as Associate Director for Translational Research, (4) Milan Mrksich, Ph.D. as Associate Director for Shared Resources, (5) Aleksandar Zafirovski, M.B.A., as Associate Director for Administration and (6) Jeffrey Wayne, M.D. as Associate Director for Clinical Operations. Among the Associate Directors continuing in their positions are (1) David Cella, Ph.D., for Cancer Prevention and Control Research, (2) John Crispino, Ph.D., for Education and Training and (3) Alexis Thompson, M.D., for Equity and Minority Health. This team works collectively as the Executive Committee (EC), which meets every two weeks and is the primary decision making body that sets the overall strategic direction of the Center. The EC provides direction in matters relevant to LCC operations, management, and policy and oversees all research activities. It also sets budgetary and fiscal priorities and reviews LCC membership. CCSG support is requested for all Senior Leadership positions except the position of Associate Director for Clinical Operations. In addition to the EC, there are several other governance structures that provide the primary means by which the LCC conducts planning and evaluation on an ongoing basis. These are the Scientific Research Council (SCRC), the Clinical Cancer Center Executive Council (CCCEC), the Program Leaders Committee (PLC) and the Internal and External Advisory Boards. The SCRC includes the Associate Directors and all Program and Shared Resource leaders/directors, and meets quarterly to review initiatives and provide input for research programs, shared resources and training/education. The PLC, a new committee established by Dr. Platanias, meets monthly to discuss joint initiatives within and between programs and provides important input to the EC. The External Advisory Board (EAB) is comprised of recognized leaders in clinical, basic and population sciences, biostatistics and center administration, and meets at least annually to review all aspects of LCC operations and initiatives. After his appointment as Director, Dr. Platanias increased the number of EAB members and made several new EAB appointments with input from other senior leaders. Additional planning input is provided by retreats, other Center advisory committees, surveys and ad hoc reviews. With careful planning and critical input from the different advisory groups, the Director initiated a new five-year strategic planning process, reorganized center research program membership, and created working groups to continue improving oversight and governance. These coordinated teams provide critical advice and guidance, ensuring that the LCC most effectively sets priorities and pursues objectives that promote its mission. CCSG support is requested for the activities of the EAB, which plays an essential role in the evaluation of the LCC?s programs and organization.